


Hail Mary

by W4nderingStar



Series: Bloodbound [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beast - Freeform, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Gabe is a sexy, Hunter!Jack, Jack suffers so, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Rimming, Sassy, he's a teyollohcuani, how do I tag? Am I doing it right?, lots of backstory that hasn't been brought up yet, lovers to enemies and then back to lovers, supernatural!Gabe, voiceplay-mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar
Summary: A serious talk three-hundred years over due.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megsblackfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/gifts).



> I have taken creative liberties with mythology, but hopefully, they make the story better.  
> *Quick note, I may tweek ages down the line so they are not set in stone just yet...*

_Actiones nostras, quaesumus Domine, aspirando praeveni et adiuvando prosequere: ut cuncta nosta oratio et operatio a te semper incipiat et per ta coepta finiatur. Per Christum Dominum nostrum. Amen._ Quiet as a shadow, Jack slipped inside the abandoned church on the derelict outskirts of Dorado. He’d be heard no matter how silently he moved, but that didn’t mean he wanted to make it any easier to be caught. Old habits and all that.

He padded through the old sacristy. Halting before he exposed himself too early, his gaze swept the nave. Sunlight barely penetrated what little remained of dust-laden stained glass, but poured through countless gaps in the old masonry, casting corners into darkness. Rotting piles of wood were all that remained of the dozens of pews. Weeds thrust up through cracks in the floor. A few flowers poked through the crumbling gray stone to give this world at least a semblance of life. Not even a breeze stirred the musty air. He was alone save for shadows.

Still, he had to check for traps. His message had been very explicit about no tricks, which meant absolutely nothing because of course his warnings would be ignored. Didn't mean he didn't have specify so at least he wasn't the one in the wrong. Moral high ground and all.

A familiar prickle along his spine told him that someone else was near, biding their time. Jack bit his lip, taking a deep breath, slowing his heartbeat. This deadly gamble he'd made had to be approached right and running in with a pounding heart was a surefire way to have his throat ripped out. Slowly, he stepped into the sun-soaked aisle.

The attack he half expected didn't come. Maybe this wouldn't go to shit right away, maybe there was a chance.... One slow step at a time, Jack made his way down the aisle, the empty, broken pews the only witness to his passing. The prickle inched up his spine to his neck. He was being watched. Intently. He put his hands up, showing he didn’t have a weapon—in hand anyways. He’d left his customary rifle back at the safe house as a sign of good will, but no way in hell was he coming to this meeting unprepared. He still had his sidearm. The trusty pistol was tucked into its holster on his thigh. That was as close to unarmed as he dared. Keeping to his steady pace, he walked on, boot falls thudding in the silence.

Holy ground would turn away some types supernaturals. Wraiths couldn’t set foot even ten yards from a sacred site, and if a vampire strayed too close their skin would melt off. The being Jack was meeting wouldn’t even bat an eye. The only protection a church offered Jack now was perhaps was a few hiding places.

When he got to the steps leading to the sanctuary and he was still alone, he started to think he'd been stood up. Still, he had to go through with it... again, for the moral high ground. Just a few minutes, that's all he had to wait. A few minutes, then he was the guy that tried to extend the olive branch and got shit on for the trouble. He walked up the steps and halted at the top.

A table and two chairs waited below the alter. His mouth crimped into a frown. Over three-hundred years since he'd been part of the clergy, and a battered, rotting table placed in such a holy space still rankled. Bastard had no doubt done it on purpose.

Seemly on cue, thick, black mist gathered in one of the chairs. The prickle turned into a full-blown shiver as the mist solidified into a man.

His boots rested on the table as he tipped his chair back. The long, black leather clad legs crossed. It took everything Jack had to tear his gaze from those sculpted calves and powerful thighs that were far too perfect to be real. His gaze swept up over the shapely hips, accentuated by no less than four belts—why? Really, just, why?—up the broad chest and powerful shoulders encased in more black to the white mask. Long, claw-tipped fingers gently grasped the pointed chin of the mask and shifted it aside. The only thing Jack could see in the shadow of the black hood pulled low was a strong chin with a neatly trimmed circle beard and a pair of full lips. Unease rippled through Jack like poison... very pretty poison.

“ _Buenos dias, cariño_.” The honeyed purr sent a thrill down Jack's spine.

A thrill that should not have been as powerful as it was.

“Cut the shit, Gabriel,” Jack said, squaring his shoulders. “Or this ends now.”

The lips pouted. “ _Que poco divertido._ Very well. _Por ti, lo que sea._ ” The mask disappeared into smoke as the dark hood fell back.

Gabriel’s flawless bronze skin practically glowed in the sunlight. The only thing that marred him were the scars Jack had inflicted himself. The curly, ebony locks Jack used to run his fingers through still spilled over Gabriel's forehead to the tips of his ears. But the dark-brown eyes Jack had fallen so hopelessly in love with were long gone. Now they were like blood. Teyollohcuani eyes. Jack still found himself getting lost in the crimson depths just as much as he had in the brown.

Gabriel's lips quirked up into a smirk. “See something you like?”

Jack mastered himself. No matter how handsome Gabriel was, to forget that he was an exceptionally dangerous teyollohcuani was a fatal mistake. “Ground rule one,” he said, looking at the pair of deep scars on the strong cheekbone rather than into those dangerous eyes. “You flash even an inch of fang and I will empty my clip into you.”

“Is that a promise?” Gabriel laughed.

“Be serious. We're here to talk, not fight.”

Gabriel put his chin in his hand, cat-like eyes half-closed. “I am so very good at talking, cariño.”

Another thrill went down Jack's limbs. “Stop it, Gabriel. I told you, no tricks.”

Gabriel shrugged. “But tricks are all I have.”

“Rule two; use your Voice on me and I will drill you full of lead.”

“Do you often think about drilling me full of your lead, Jack?”

He refused to react to that remark. But judging by the sparkle in the red eyes, he'd let something slip. “Rule three—”

Gabriel let out an exasperated sigh. “No fangs, no Voice. You've taken everything fun away from me. What else could you possibly want?”

“Hands, smoke, and anything else you can dream up to yourself. You touch me, I blow you away.” Jack glared, jaw set.

“I thought you wanted to talk, but if you really want to blow me—”

“Knock it off.”

Gabriel sighed again, chin resting in both hands now. “Fine. And if I'm a good boy?” His eyes took on an almost feral gleam. “You said I could have your blood.”

It'd been the biggest part of the gamble. Blood was the only thing that would get Gabriel's attention, the only way to get him to agree to this—somewhat—peaceful meeting. It could also be the thing that ruined all Jack's planning. It all depended on if Gabriel had fed recently, or if he was pushing his time limit. Jack’s fingers twitched, itching to rest around the grip of his pistol.

“Oh please.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I didn't get to be this old and powerful without being able to control myself.” He leaned back in his chair again. “But I do admit, I've always found it hard to control myself around you, _cariño_.” He waved to the chair across the table. “Let's be civilized, shall we? That is what you wanted.”

Stiffly, Jack closed the distance to the table, keeping Gabriel in his sights at all times. He kicked the chair around, dropping into it so at least the back of it was between them. Plus it left his side arm easily accessible with a clear shot. Gabriel didn't remove his boots from the table. The only thing that moved were his eyes lifting to meet Jack’s gaze. An awkward silence hung between them. Now that they were here, Jack was at a loss of what to do. This had honestly been a Hail Mary play, he hadn't expected it to actually work.

Gabriel shifted in his seat, eyes leaving Jack, arms crossing. “How does this go? Do I start? Do you?”

Jack's lips twitched into the thought of a smile. Gabriel had always been so awkward with serious conversations. “I'll start.” Maybe he should have made Gabriel start. He wasn't sure where to begin. They hadn’t been this close without fighting for a long, long time. “I've... missed you.”

Gabriel's gaze snapped back to him. His expression morphed into a neutral mask that was just as concealing as the one that had turned into smoke. Jack knew what Gabriel was thinking. Three-hundred years of Jack hunting him down, doing his best to kill him at every turn, shooting at him as soon as they crossed paths....

Jack had tried being honest with himself and Gabriel, but maybe it wasn't for the best. He re-buried his feelings and pushed on. “This isn't working. You run, I chase. You kill, I have to pick up the pieces. I'm tired of it.”

“That's a hunter's purpose.” Gabriel shrugged. “Isn't that what you're trained to do? Sworn to protect the world from monsters like me?”

“Stop.” That would just spiral into a fight they'd already had a million times before. “That's not why I'm here. I want to talk with you. Really talk.”

Gabriel took a deep breath, nostrils flaring. His eyelids fluttered closed and Jack tensed.

“I could use something to take the edge off,” Gabriel said, eyelids still fluttering dangerously. “You smell too good. I can't think clearly.”

The bastard could think fine. He was just greedy.

“What? Haven't I been a good boy so far?” He batted his eyelashes. “Don't I deserve a treat?”

“I'm going to reach into my back pouch,” Jack said, showing Gabriel his empty hand.

Gabriel tensed, tilting his head away, suspicion etched into his handsome features. “All bets are off if you shoot me,” he said.

“Not going to,” Jack said, slowly slipping his hand back into the pouch and lifting out a small, plastic IV bag. He held it between his fingers, so Gabriel could see it.

The effect was intimidate. Gabriel froze, his eyes locked onto the bag, pupils dilating.

Jack set the cold bag on the table where it sloshed. “Elbow vein. Tapped it yesterday.”

Gabriel's nostrils flared. His gaze flashed up to Jack. He was across the table almost too fast to track.

Jack whipped out his pistol and rammed it under Gabriel's chin as the claws closed on his shoulders. Gabriel froze mid-strike, mouth inches from Jack's neck, fangs extended. Jack held his breath to keep his heart rate normal.

“I'm going to be a nice guy and let both these broken rules slide,” Jack said in a clam, flat voice. “How long did you put it off this time?” Teyollohcuani had to feed at least once a month or they’d die. The longer they went without, the harder it was for them to control their predatory urges. Gabriel had to be cutting it close to attack unprovoked. He always got pissy when he put it off.

“Twenty-four days,” Gabriel hissed, claws flexing, digging into the leather of Jack's jacket.

“Christ.” Six days left before he’d drop dead. “You’re getting careless.”

“I prefer my meals hot, fresh, and blond.”

“Not on the menu.”

“You said—”

“I said you could have my blood. Didn't say how you got it.” He nodded ever so slightly back at the table. “Take it or leave it. Up to you.”

The claws flexed again, tips dimpling the flesh under the thick leather. Gabriel’s searing body heat seeped through the layers of clothing. Jack twisted the muzzle of the gun into the vulnerable spot as the closeness and heat made a single bead of sweat trickle down the back of his neck.

“Even you can't out-mist a bullet, Gabriel.”

“Don't have to. Just have to out-mist you.”

Jack nudged the gun deeper. “Can't see my trigger finger. Sure you want to take that chance?”

The claws retracted and Gabriel's mouth snapped closed. Jack didn't remove the gun. His finger still rested lightly on the hair trigger. Slowly, Gabriel nuzzled his nose against the side of Jack's face. The contact sent a ripple down his spine.

“Like I said,” he whispered in Jack's ear, beard tickling his cheek. “I find it hard to control myself around you, _cariño. Lo siento._ Forgive me?”

“Apology accepted. I forgive you. Now sit down.”

Gabriel placed a feather-light kiss on his cheek. “ _Muchas gracias, cariño._ ” He dissolved into black mist that flowed away and materialized back in his chair, boots up on the table like he'd never moved a muscle. The only difference was now he held the bag of blood. “So,” he said casually, like nothing had happened. “Here we are, not trying to kill each other for once.” He tore open the top of the bag. “What shall we talk about?”

“I want to end this... whatever it is that we've been dragging on for centuries.”

Gabriel ignored him. Instead, he dipped his finger into the bag and swirled it around. Why hadn't he just shotgunned the blood? Twenty-four days was a long time to go without feeding, even for a teyollohcuani as old and powerful as Gabriel. Slowly, he lifted his finger, letting the blood run down his palm to his wrist.

His tongue flicked out, pressed to his wrist and dragged up. He bent his wrist to get a better angle, arched his back, lapping at the crimson trail like a cat lapping up spilled cream. Jack could only watch, transfixed, as the tongue slid over his open palm. Then the full lips closed over the tip of his finger, sucking gently before he pushed it into his mouth. Crimson stained his lips as he slowly dragged his finger out, then pushed it back in, then pulled it out, then pushed it back—

“Gabriel.”

He paused, finger half-way in his mouth.

“Stop it,” Jack snarled.

Slowly, Gabriel dragged his finger out and left the tip pressing against his lower lip. “Am I breaking any of the rules?”

Jack balled his hands in to fists. The bastard. “No.”

“Then I'm free to have my treat however I please.” He dipped his finger back into the bag. “Go on, you were saying?”

“I was trying to say—” Gabriel ran his fingertip around his teeth, painting them red. “—that we've done this long enough—” The long finger disappeared all the way down to the knuckle past the crimson lips. “—that I just want it to—” The full lips sucked the bronze skin, the barest hint of tongue flicking out. “Gabriel!”

The red eyes glanced lazily over, as if Jack were interrupting him in the middle of something important. He took his time dragging his finger out of his mouth. “I'm listening.”

“No you're not.”

He shrugged, dipping his finger back in. “I can multitask. It's hardly my fault if you're distracted by every little thing. Hunters are supposed to have better focus.”

“I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you and you're being immature.”

He shrugged again, sucking his finger clean. “Talk or don't, Jack. You called this meeting.”

This was how it always went. Jack tried to be serious and Gabriel toyed with him. If he gave into the teasing, this would end exactly the same as it always had. They had to break out of the never ending loop before more innocent people were caught in the crossfire.

Jack took a calming breath, counted to ten, counted back down to one. Gabriel lapped slowly at the half-full bag of blood. At least he was taking his time. Jack had two more to tempt him with, or as a last resort if things got dangerous. But if he was content to savor, all the better for Jack's plan.

“Mmm, such a serious face. What are you thinking, _cariño?_ I could have killed you just now if I wanted.”

Jack snapped back to the present. Damn it. He couldn't afford to give a hungry Gabriel an opening like that again. “You killed a lot of people over the years.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes as his tongue flicked out and dragged up his finger.

“And left a trail of flayed hunters in your wake.”

He dipped two fingers into the blood, scissoring them back and forth. “Are you here to flatter me? Condemn me?” One after the other, he eased the fingers into his mouth, this time, letting the bloody digits slide against his fangs.

“You're dangerous is what I'm saying.” Jack had steeled himself against the sight of his own blood sliding into that pretty mouth.

Gabriel yanked his fingers out and shrugged. “We both know that. You're stalling. Should I be worried about a trap?”

Jack shook his head. “No traps. I'm a man of my word.”

Gabriel hummed softly, lifting the bag and lapping slowly at the little pool of red left in the bottom of of the bag. Jack swallowed, doing his best to ignore the way the sinful tongue darted in, swirled around, pressed and teased at the walls before slowly withdrawing. Damn him!

“I'm tired of the carnage. Hunting you hasn't solved anything. It's just left a wider path of destruction.”

“Hmm.” Gabriel threw his head back, turning the bag upside-down over his lips, letting every last precious drop splatter onto his waiting tongue. He swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing, throat clenching, lips open invitingly. Finished, his tongue darted back into the bag, roughly twirling around the inside, making sure he'd got everything before pulling out.

One of his legs dropped to the floor as his head lolled back over the chair. His hand gripped the table so hard the claws pierced through the wood. Jack let him be for a moment.

“Gabriel?”

The other lifted his head. His pupils were blown so wide his eyes had turned black. He moaned groggily. Blood drunk. Excellent.

“You sly, little fox.” He chuckled, letting his head fall back again. “I'd nearly forgotten that you're so much more than a pretty face. You let me enjoy your blood too much.”

Jack shrugged. “You were at twenty-four days, I wasn’t about to get in the way of your meal. A recently fed you is a happy, more cooperative you.” If he got a little blood drunk in the process, oh well. He’d be more inclined to go along with Jack’s plan.

Gabriel's head rolled before he had the will to lift it back up. He smiled drunkenly, teeth still colored with blood. “Oh, I am very happy now.” His free hand trailed across his chest before flopping to his thigh. “Cariño, you are playing a very dangerous game.” He licked his lips. “One that I know how to play very well.”

Now or never, before the blood wore off. He wouldn't fall for the trick twice. “I want to enter into a pact with you.”

Gabriel moaned, rolling his shoulders, arching his back. “Jack... such a naughty boy... dropping something like that on me when I'm blood drunk. I regret ever telling you about those.” He lifted his head, grinning. “More.”

Jack clenched his jaw. Blood drunk was a fine line. Too little, he wasn't out of it enough, too much, and he might get stupid enough to try for more straight from the vein. Or worse. “I don't have any more,” he lied. “I want your answer. Now.”

“Tsk tsk. Lying is a sin.” Gabriel inhaled, eyes closing. “I can smell it.” His eyes opened slowly, still black. “Just a little more... por favor? I'm so hungry. I promise I'll be a good boy and listen.”

“Agree first.”

“Feed me while you tell me what you want.”

“I want your oath.”

Gabriel moaned. “Blood's starting to wear off Jack.”

Cursing, Jack reached into his back pocket, pulling out the second bag. Gabriel draped himself over the table, grinning up at him, kneading at the table. Jack shoved the bag at him. Gabriel nuzzled his hand like an attention deprived cat.

“Open it for me?”

“You can do it yourself.”

Gabriel whimpered, wiggling his ass. “Please?”

Jack opened the bag. Gabriel sniffed and mewled.

“Drink.”

Gabriel opened his mouth, letting his tongue loll out.

Jack growled. “If you bite me I will—”

“If you say 'drill me full' I will bite you so have to follow through.”

Jack let out a long breath. Carefully, he dipped his finger into the cold blood. Gabriel's claws dug into the table. Slowly, Jack reached down, touching his fingertip to the pink tongue. Gabriel lapped at the finger, wrapping his tongue around it, prolonging their contact. Jack endured as the sultry lips closed around his digit and suckled it like a kitten.

Heat pooled in Jack's loins. Seeing Gabriel like this... he tried not to breathe harder. After several moments, all of which there was no blood to be had, Gabriel finally released him. His eyelashes fluttered as he looked up at Jack.

“More?” he asked, sweaty, honeyed voice dripping with promises.

Jack swallowed, trying to keep his heart and hand steady. Dipping his finger back into the blood, he brought it back, pressing it to Gabriel's lips with less hesitation. Gabriel purred, only parting his lips slightly, bliss-blown eyes meeting Jack's, daring him. He couldn't show fear. Jack pressed his bloody finger past the lips. Gabriel's eyes closed and his hips jerked forward.

“No.” Jack tried to take his finger back, but Gabriel put just enough pressure on it with his teeth to keep it in place. If Jack wanted it back, he'd have to yank. And with those fangs....

After another several minutes of his finger getting tongue fucked, Gabriel let him go. “Speak.” His S slurred just a little. “What oath would you have from me?”

“A blood oath,” Jack said.

“My favorite kind,” Gabriel purred, hips rolling slowly against the table.

Teyollohcuani weren’t the only supernatural beings to make pacts, they were just the only ones of the blood drinkers that did. The problem with any pact was, you had to be very careful about how you worded it. Everything had to be spelled out in way that left no loopholes. And Gabriel would take advantage of any hole he could. Jack swirled his finger around the blood, warming from his body heat. “You won't kill the innocent. Nor maim them. You won't hunt them ever again—mundane or hunter.”

Gabriel growled, mouth opening to speak. Jack presented his bloody finger and the words died on the crimson lips. Instead, they parted, engulfing Jack down to the knuckle, sucking softly. Gabriel's eyes rolled back as he moaned, hips thrusting again. Jack's body threatened to respond.

“You....” He had to focus. The wording had to be right. “You won't hurt anyone, unless they are deserving of being hurt.” He bit his lip and closed his eyes as the sinful tongue lapped at him. “And you won't be the judge of the deserving.”

Gabriel whimpered, letting go of the finger. He rolled onto his back, hands running down his chest, eyes completely black. Very, very blood drunk.

“Mmm. That is a costly request.” His hands slid under his belts, teasing them open one at a time. “The price of this pact will be steep. What will you give me in return? What could I want so bad that I would forsake the thrill of the hunt?”

Jack presented two blood coated fingers, breathing deep. Moment of truth.... He waited until Gabriel had them in his mouth. “I will give you myself.”

The sucking stopped. The black eyes flew open, staring into his. Gabriel opened his mouth. Jack pinned that sinful tongue behind the sharp teeth with his fingers. “You will not own me,” he growled, knowing exactly what Gabriel would do if he was allowed to speak now. “I remain free to do as I will.” At least he would have that.

Gabriel half-closed his eyes, teeth putting warning pressure on Jack’s fingers. Of course he wouldn't like that. The possessive bastard. He would have no doubt demanded that Jack become his plaything.

“In return for your oath, I will become your donor.”

The pressure on his fingers relaxed slightly. Gabriel hummed, tongue slowly resuming its play. The black eyes sparkled and Jack could see what the other was thinking: I want more.

“You can feed freely from me, so long as you do not violate the terms. I am free and unharmed.”

Gabriel slid his hand up to Jack's elbow, pushing it down, forcing the fingers deeper into his mouth. I want more.

“I will... drink your blood,” Jack gave him.

Gabriel shuddered on the table, free hand sliding down to his groin. His eyes stared unblinkingly into Jack's. I want more.

Jack shuddered and tried to hide his reaction as Gabriel's palm rubbed the sizable bulge between his legs. “As much as you want me to, whenever you want me to... I'll drink.” Teyollohcuani blood would extend a human’s life if consumed. When Jack promised to drink, he promised Gabriel eternity.

Gabriel held up a hand and Jack paused. He pointed to the blood bag and opened his mouth, releasing the captive fingers. Jack glared for a moment. If he let that silver tongue go it could ruin everything. Gabriel only smiled, fangs slowly retracting a fraction. Jack removed his fingers and coated them with more blood.

“Go on, _cariño_. You were saying such _tempting_ things.”

Jack dipped his fingers back into the waiting mouth. The lips closed around them, the tongue swirled, teeth held him in place.

“You will hunt with me,” Jack went on, shifting his weight, trying to keep his eyes on the fangs and not the slow kneading of that big hand against the tight leather. “You will still have the thrill of the kill, but I will direct where your fangs bite.”

Gabriel shrugged, bored expression on his face.

“I'll... protect you from hunters.”

That got a raised eyebrow.

“While the pact remains unbroken, no hunter will lay a finger on you.” That was a risk. Not many hunters liked the idea of working with the things they were hunting. But Jack would make them understand... or he'd put them down himself.

Still, Gabriel's eyes demanded; more.

“I gave you my blood,” Jack snapped, “all the extended years of my life, you still get to hunt, my protection. What more can I give?”

Gabriel put a gentle finger to Jack's palm and eased the fingers out of his mouth. “I told you the price would be steep,” he slurred, drunker then Jack had ever seen him.

He rolled onto his stomach, pushing himself up so he looked Jack in the eyes. The purring kitten disappeared, revealing a cobra rearing back to strike. “I get to mark you,” he whispered.

He didn't need to use his Voice. Tremors racked Jack's body. Gabriel leaned in, black eyes half-closed, ruby lips pulled back into a crimson smile. “Wear my mark, Jack, and I will agree.”

Marking. He'd always known in the back of his mind that's what Gabriel would demand. But still, he had to try and tempt him into lowing the price. For the teyollohcuani, to be marked was to be mated. Should Gabriel ever feel challenged, even the terms of a blood pact couldn’t hinder him from defending what belonged to him.

The mark technically didn't interfere with the rule that Jack was free. Mates could do as they pleased. But it was a loophole in the pact... a potentially deadly loophole for anyone that ever got close to Jack. All Gabriel needed was a decent reason, and he could rip the offender limb from limb. And nothing could stop him.

Gabriel pouted, sticking out his lower lip like a fussy child. “I'm insulted.” He reached out, touching Jack's neck and dragged out the simple leather cord that lay tucked under his shirt. His finger traced the necklace down to the plain gold band it carried. “We've already done this once before. Think of it as a renewal of vows.”

Jack grabbed Gabriel’s hand. Calloused, rough, strong. Exactly as he remembered. He spread his fingers and Gabriel interlaced them. His palm was hot against Jack’s.

_Rain pattered on the roof of their small home. Gabriel had drops of water caught in his eyelashes. Gold glinted in the soft light as he slid the ring onto Jack’s finger. Jack’s breath hitched as his heart pounded. His hand shook when he put the matching silver band on Gabriel. He’d never taken his gaze away. Jack felt his cheeks burn with a blush. No one had ever looked at him like that before. Like he was beautiful. Like he wasn’t just a worthless, bastard son. When Gabriel looked at him, all Jack saw in his dark-brown eyes was affection._

_Sun and moon. They’d promised to love each other as long as the sun and moon shone. Gabriel’s easy smile as he leaned in. They sealed their love with a kiss._

He hadn't—It took a moment to stamp the memoires back down and think clearly. “If you agree that I may change the terms whenever I see fit in the future.”

The bliss-blown eyes flashed, the full lips pulled back into a snarl. “You test my good mood.”

Time to be mean. “Do you want me enough, Gabriel? Three-hundred years without your husband by your side... isn't all this a small price to pay to have me back?”

Gabriel tensed, his whole body going rigid like a drawn bow. Jack wondered if he'd finally pushed the other too far. Then, Gabriel snapped. He collapsed back to the table with a moan, hand over his heart.

“The deadliest hunter is the one who knows to strike weakness,” he lamented, eyes closed, belts undone, black coat draped behind him like a pair of wings. He moaned again, clutching his chest with both hands. “Oh, Jack, your aim is true. You've struck me down.” He went boneless, head lolling off the table as he looked up at Jack. “You shall forever and always be my weakness. I agree. To all terms.” He opened his arms. “Come back to me, _cariño_.”

With the utmost pleasure. But first.... “By my blood,” Jack began, dipping his fingers back into the bag.

Gabriel lunged and rammed into him.

Stupid! He'd let his guard down at the worst possible— He crashed to the dusty floor, back cracking, pain rippling through his limbs. So fucking stupid! He'd been too hopeful, things had gone too smoothly and now—

Gabriel settled against him, hands pinning his arms, legs entwined together. He was light and ethereal as a shadow, yet his grip was strong as steel. He squeezed his thighs against Jack’s hips.

“You agreed,” Jack snarled, fear trickling into his veins. “If you kill me, you break your oath!”

Gabriel threw back his head and let out a breathy laugh. The heat already pooled in Jack's loins reacted.

“I said no Voice!”

Gabriel cocked his head to one side and grinned. “Oh, Jack, I'm not using my Voice.” He leaned down, rolling his hips against Jack's, grinding their erections together. “Unless you’ve hidden that rifle in your pants, you're just happy to be under me again.”

God. It'd been so long. He'd forgotten what it was like to have Gabriel in his arms. How intoxicating that strong body was when it was pressed against him. Everything blurred together in a haze of lust. He just wanted—no. He had to finish this. If Gabriel talked his way out of the pact—

“Don't look so panicked.” Gabriel kissed his cheek. “I'm a man of my word as well. But you can't give me cold, four-day-old blood and expect it to bind me.” He kissed Jack's lips.

He tasted copper and a spice he had no name for.

“A pact requires fresh blood,” Gabriel purred. “Straight from the source.” His fangs extended. “You do want to make this binding, don't you?”

Jack tensed. A blood drunk teyollohcuani at his throat, no matter the oath given, was tantamount to suicide. There was no guarantee Gabriel would be able to stop himself.

“Say it,” Gabriel growled. “Bind us together.”

What choice did he have? Sancta Maria, Mater Dei, ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc, et in hora mortis nostrae. Amen. “By my blood,” Jack began again.

Gabriel kissed him. Jack hissed as the fangs slashed open his lip and Gabriel sucked the wound.

“Hard to talk,” Jack said around the gasping lips.

“Finish it, _cariño_ ,” Gabriel muttered.

“By my blood, I bind thee to me. Everything I have promised, I will perform.”

Gabriel took one last suck, stole a kiss, then reared back, pulling Jack up to a sitting position. With one smooth stroke, Gabriel severed his carotid artery with a claw. Dark-red spilled down his neck. Before Jack could recoil, Gabriel wrapped his arms around Jack's head, pulling his face into the wound. Jack closed his mouth as it was stuffed into the hot blood.

“Drink!” Gabriel ordered.

Jack struggled as blood gushed from Gabriel’s neck. A pact only need a few drops to seal it! What was he doing? His blood was dangerous! He was a being of magic. His blood would extend Jack’s life as long at is flowed in his veins. It would seep into every cell, making him crave more, until the only antidote for the hunger was more poison.

He moaned as the blood leaked past his lips. God! It tasted so good! Like honeyed wine and candied pineapple. It smelled like chocolate and vanilla... like cosmos atrosangunieus—the black dahlia flower, as beautiful as it was poisonous. And Gabriel was such a pretty poison.... He opened his mouth, sank his teeth into the neck, and sucked.

“By my blood,” he groaned as Jack swallowed a mouthful of the sweet poison. “I bind thee to me. Everything I have promised, I will perform.”

Jack needed to stop before he went too far. Gabriel’s blood was like wine, God only knew what would happen if he drank this much…. He wrapped his arms around his husband's back, pulling him closer, biting in deeper. His eyes rolled back in ecstasy as the blood poured down his throat. Stop. He had to stop. He gulped a third mouthful.

Absently, he registered a hand petting his hair, words whispered in his ear. He felt nothing but the urge to drink like an animal. Suddenly the strong body holding him up was gone. He floated back, his head banged dully on the floor. His ears rang, sight blurred, chocolate and vanilla assaulted his nose until they were the only things he could smell.

Then Gabriel came into view. Jack blinked, and it felt like it took a life time. He could count every single strand of beautiful, curly hair, smell the honey, hear the creak of leather, the clink of metal. He'd been wrong before, Gabriel's eyes weren't red... they were alizarin crimson. It was laughable to think he could have mistaken them for amaranth or rosso corsa! Any fool could see the subtle refinements of color, and Gabriel's eyes were flawless alizarin crimson bands around the black of his blown pupils.

Jack reached up, touched the face. The skin was scorching, like a summer breeze. And so smooth. His fingers trailed through the circle beard. Soft as silk. Perfection. _“Mi ángel de la muerte_ ,” he slurred, eyes half-closing. “How I've missed you.”

The smile that graced Gabriel's face was fit for an angel. “I fulfilled my end of the bargain. Your turn, _cariño._ ”

Jack blinked, smiling drunkenly back. “ _Por ti, lo que sea._ ”

Gabriel leaned in pressing their mouths together. Jack wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down. It'd been so many, many years since he'd had his husband in his arms, he ached to hold him.

The sharp fangs cut his lips and tongue. He didn't care. He slid his bloody tongue into Gabriel's mouth. His reward was a full body shudder, and then a buck of hips. Jack jerked his head back, moaning as Gabriel's hard cock pressed against him.

“Yes,” his dark angel hissed. “Oh _cariño_ , I've missed you. Missed being buried in your heat, the smell of sunshine hair, hearing you gasp my name.” He tore open the black shirt. Claws gently touched the scars on Jack's collarbone. “What other teyollohcuani dared touch you?” he growled, low, dangerous, territorial.

“Mmm, he's dead,” Jack slurred, wanting Gabriel's lips back on his. “He tried to seduce me. No one is allowed to make me hard but you.”

A little more of the alizarin crimson band returned as Gabriel's eyes widened.

“Did you drink his blood?” he breathed, nostrils flared, claws kneading the cold stone of the floor. “Was it sweet?”

Jack wanted to giggle. So possessive... he liked it. “ _Mi ángel de la muerte_ ,” he moaned, running his fingers through the ebony curls. They were just as silky as the first time. “The only blood that ever touched my lips was yours.”

Suddenly he was on his belly, cheek pressed into the floor. He could count every shaft of sunlight, every mote of dust hanging in the air. Something tugged his belt and side-holster off. They clattered to the floor, the pistol spinning away hopelessly out of reach under a pew. He didn't remember why he had a gun. Why would he ever want to hurt his angel? Hands squeezed his ass. Jack whined, fingers curling, nails scraping against stone.

“ _Cariño,_ you say the most romantic things,” Gabriel purred in his ear.

Oh his voice! Jack whimpered, cock straining against its denim prison, begging for release. His voice reminded Jack of painted faces with crimson smiles, of skulls and shrines filled with countless candles.

Claws caressed the small of his back and then his pants were stripped down to his ankles. Cool air brushed against his hot skin, making him shiver. He felt every hair on his body stand as gooseflesh rippled across his skin. Scorching hot hands lifted his hips up and back, so he was on his knees, face still pressed to the floor. The graze of a fang on his ass made him buck, blood-heavy erection bouncing as it strained up against his belly.

“Jack... oh Jack.”

The soft beard nuzzled its way to the cleft in his ass.

“I've dreamed of this moment.”

He moaned as the strong hands spread him, the warm lips fluttering against his hole.

“The moment when you would be mine once more. When you would wear my mark for all the world to see.”

Jack sucked in a harsh breath as the sinful tongue lazily slid over the tight ring of muscle. “Gabriel!”

“At your service,” the other teased.

Jack had no patience for teasing. Not now. Not when every sense was hyper aware and flooding his brain with so many pleasures. “Gabriel please!”

The tongue swirled around his rim before darting inside. Jack moaned, bucking back into the feeling, but strong hands on his hips held him in place.

The sinful tongue pressed and teased at his walls before slowly withdrawing, only to dart back in. Jack mewled. God, Gabriel’s tongue worked him better than it had blood bag, lapping and caressing all the places that sent fire coursing through him. He gasped as a pair of fingers joined the tongue. They scissored and licked, opening him so deliciously. He couldn't take any more teasing!

“Ah! Gabriel I-I need your cock in me!”

The tongue withdrew while the fingers still worked him. “That's the sweetest thing you've said to me in decades.”

Another finger slipped inside him. All three curled, pressing against—Jack nearly choked on the noise that tore out of his throat.

“Such sweet music,” Gabriel purred. He stroked the spot again gently, making Jack let out a strangled whimper. “Sing for me.”

Jack closed his eyes, rocking with the fingers, pushing them deeper. He didn't hold himself back. Every moan, every whine, every gasp he let his lover devour. How long he lay pressed to the floor he didn't know. The only feeling of time he recognized was when the fingers withdrew and didn’t push back in right away.

“Gabriel!” Jack whined, nails clawing at the floor.

“So vocal,” Gabe rumbled. “Be careful, someone might hear you and come to see who’s making such sweet noises. Unless that’s what you want, _cariño_?”

Jack bit his arm to try and stifle the needy sound that tumbled passed his lips at the thought of someone catching them rutting like animals.

A coppery tang filled the air. Jack's eyes snapped open. His nostrils flared, fingers curled into claws. Blood. The scent of old, cold blood filled his senses, made him want to sink his teeth deep into soft bronze skin, taste candied pineapple, crave honeyed wine....

Chuckling caressed his ears, making him shiver. “You can smell it can't you? Oh Jack, you are so much more fun this way. Drunk on my blood as much as I am on yours.”

Cold wetness slipped into his hot entrance, making him cry out in surprise. He quickly relaxed as the fingers stroked his insides. Something slowly trickled down his thighs. Jack lifted his hips, turning to look over his shoulder.

A bloody hand gripped his ass, leaving a dark red stain on his pale skin. Gabriel smiled, open bag of blood dangling from his teeth. He pulled his fingers out, making a show of coating his entire hand in the bag before reaching between his own legs. Jack's breath hitched uncertainly as he felt his husband pumping his thick cock to fullness.

“Gabriel,” he moaned, shifting back. _“Te necesito!”_

Gabriel’s large, blood-slicked cock teasingly slid between Jack’s cheeks, the head just barely catching on his loosened rim before it eased back down. Jack squealed, nails scraping stone.

 _“Te necesito!”_ he gasped. _“Te necesito! Te necesito!_ Oh, Gabriel, _te necesito!”_

“Now that,” his husband purred, “is the sweetest thing you've said, _cariño._ ”

The big head pressed against the hot entrance. Jack shouted, back bowing, as his body eagerly welcomed the intrusion. Gabriel slid inside of him easily. His husband filled him to true fullness in ways Jack had never been able to do for himself. Gabriel's cock pressed against all the right places, stretched him nearly to bursting, filled him with a warmth that only made him crave more. Jack howled like a cat in heat.

“ _Sí_ ,” Gabriel groaned, draping himself over Jack's back. “ _Sí_ , howl for me. Sing my praises to your God. I will shout yours to all of mine.”

In a rare display of mercy, Gabriel allowed him a moment to adjust. Jack took it, widening his stance, bracing for what he knew was to come. His husband mouthed at his neck, arms sliding along his, bronze and ivory, side by side, entwined once more.

The first thrust sent a ripple of euphoria through his insides.

It was his turn to demand. “ _Más_!” Jack nearly sobbed.

Gabriel snapped his hips forward again, snarling like a beast.

 _“Más!_ ” Jack moaned, shoving back, forcing his husband inside him to the hilt. “ _Más!”_

Gabriel hissed and sunk his fangs into Jack's neck.

Jack shouted, hips bucking wildly. The fangs burrowed deep when they should have retracted. Jack didn't care. He writhed as the massive cock slammed home, over and over and over. Reality disconnected. The world become nothing more than a flood of sensations. Wet slap of skin. Blood coated flesh forced deep inside him. Drowning in chocolate, vanilla, and copper. Stone shattered beneath clawed fingers. Fangs dug deep, down to the bone until his own blood dripped into his mouth.

A hand wrapped around his neglected cock and pumped. Yowling. Panting. Crying. He didn't know what he did. The only thing he knew was the blast of color that blinded him and the splatter of something wet on stone.

Gabriel's pace was brutal. Jack didn't care. Everything felt so good. Finally, everything was right. The fangs left his throat. Lips and beard caressed his ear.

“You're mine. Until the sun and moon no longer shine. Mine. Marked.”

Jack gasped, turning his head, catching the bloody lips with his own. The fangs sliced him again as Gabriel bit. “Yours,” Jack whispered, head spinning, body full, heart pounding. “Forever.”

 

Waking was a painful experience.

The moment his mind switched back on, his abused body made it known exactly how abused it was. His head throbbed, his shoulder blades burned. His back felt like it'd been broken. There was a good chance his knees were too far gone to be useful, his thighs felt weak. Worst of all, every tiny shift, every little moment hurt his ass. He groaned, rubbing his face with shaking hands. Gabriel had fucked him raw. It would be a miracle if he could stand.

He hardly dared to open his eyes. If he was still on the floor, splayed before the holy alter, his shame displayed before all the saints.... When he cracked his eyes open, it was comfortingly dark. Not bright with afternoon light like it had been in the church. There was a warmth in the air and solid walls splashed with candle light.

Had to focus. Warm. He was warm. Soft. There was something soft under and around him. Weakly, he groped. Blankets... bed... when had....

“ _Buenos noches, cariño_ ,” came his husband's soft voice.

Jack shifted, ignoring the pain as he pushed himself up. He was in a small bedroom, perhaps a hotel? The blinds and curtains were closed, leaving the room in darkness, save for the light of the candles. It was tidy, clutter free, clean. The only things that seemed to be out of place was a neatly folded pile of clothes. Perched on top was Jack's blue and white leather jacket. His side-holster and belt were coiled up and set beside the pile.

“Where?” Jack croaked, his throat as raw and sore as his ass.

“Safe,” Gabriel said, his tone gentle.

Jack thanked him for it. Anything more than a whisper would crack his skull in two. One painful inch at a time, he sat up, wincing, shifting, trying to find some position that didn't feel like he was about to tear himself a new asshole. There apparently wasn't one. He settled for an awkward sort of half-sit that at least only sent a dull sting up his back and through his backside. When his attention returned to the room, he found a naked Gabriel sitting before a small shrine that overflowed with candles.

It was a small thing the likes of which Jack hadn't seen since the happy, simple times when he shared a home with Gabriel. It hadn’t seemed to change through the long years. There was a white skull—probably real and probably human—a brightly painted ceramic bowl that held offerings of a small bouquet of yellow wildflowers and a few seashells. He had no idea where Gabriel would find either of those two things here in Dorado, if they were even still in Dorado.

Gabriel turned his head just enough to glance over his shoulder. “Rest, _cariño_.”

“How long have I been out?” Jack asked.

“Two days.”

Jack wanted to sputter and curse, but all he could muster up was a groan as he rubbed his eyes. He'd fucked up. He never should have drank so much blood. He was lucky he was even alive. Gabriel could have drained him dry and never noticed until he came back to his senses.

Gabriel continued with his prayers. It was a welcome change to listen to someone speak and not know what they were saying. For the greater part of his childhood, Jack had Latin disciplined into him. He spoke his birth French, his adopted Spanish, Italian, Portuguese, English. He could get by on his rusty German and Arabic. He could understand what a good portion of the world spoke, but not Gabriel. He’d asked to learn once, a long time ago, but he’d long since accepted his husband’s reluctance to share that part of his culture. Still, he loved listening to Gabriel speak. That deep, rich voice whispering in his ear words that he might not understand, but knew were meant only for him….

The prayers stopped. Jack removed his hands and opened his eyes. Gabriel stood before him, naked, powerful body rippling with muscles and scars. Even with the blood high gone, he was perfection. Slowly, he sank into the bed, pulling Jack into his lap. Jack hissed, body protesting the movement.

“Ouch! Stop it, you ass! You fucked me too rough!”

Gabriel chuckled. Putting his wrist to his mouth, he cut it with a fang and offered it to Jack.

“I've had enough,” Jack muttered, pushing the wrist away, trying to ignore the smell of honeyed wine that tickled his nose.

“The term was you would drink whenever I wanted you to,” Gabriel said. “So drink. It will help.”

“The pact is sealed then?”

Gabriel smiled. “It is.”

Jack scrunched up his nose. “I don't want to get addicted to your blood.”

“I know. We'll be careful.” Gabriel nuzzled his face. “I gorged so you could feed and recover faster.”

Jack snarled. “That's a break in the—”

Gabriel shoved his wrist into Jack's open mouth. “I didn't think cows were included in the bargain.”

Jack tried to resist, but his tongue succumbed to temptation and lapped. Almost at once the pain in his head receded, his limbs felt less like lead, and he could sit with only a throbbing ache lancing through him. He pulled away before he lost control again.

Gabriel sighed as the wound knit itself closed in a moment. “So stubborn.”

Jack glared. “As if you're one to talk.”

“It's one of the reasons I love you,” Gabriel countered. He pulled Jack to his chest, cradling him.

Too tired to fight any longer, Jack laid his head on his husband's shoulder, nose tucked in the nape of his neck.

“I will protect you while you recover,” Gabriel purred.

“Hmm,” Jack grunted. He put a hand to his neck and touched the large puncture marks. Fuck. Gabriel had marked him good. Those would take a long time to heal. And they'd no doubt scar terribly.

Gabriel interlaced their fingers, his own brushing his fang marks tenderly. “I didn't mean to hurt you, _cariño_. I'm sorry.”

Even if he wanted to be mad, Jack couldn't. He loved the thick-headed, infuriating bastard, in spite of him making everything into an innuendo. Jack still heard Gabriel’s throaty chuckle in his dreams, saw the love that shone in his eyes. Sometimes, when Jack woke in yet another strange room in another strange town, he could almost convince himself the empty pillow beside him smelled of chocolate and vanilla. He'd wanted his husband back as much as Gabriel did. “It's nothing I haven't been through before,” Jack muttered. “Or don't you remember our wedding night?”

“I relieve it in every dream,” Gabriel hummed, fingering the ring on Jack's necklace.

Jack put his hand over Gabriel's heart, feeling the slow, steady beat. “It's me who should be telling you how sorry I am.”

“Jack—”

“I was young and stupid,” he went on before he could be derailed. “It was a snap judgment. I didn't understand your culture and I was afraid—”

Gabriel shut him up with a kiss. After a long, long time, he finally drew back. “We were both young. I should have told you long before. Should have explained. My mother warned me my Awakening would—”

Jack chuckled. Gabriel arched an eyebrow.

“Three-hundred years we fought, all because neither of us are good at expressing our feelings.”

Gabriel joined in his laughter. “Perhaps we need a translator.”

Jack lifted his chin, bringing their lips together again in a long, slow kiss. “Not anymore.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Buenas dias, cariño- Good morning/afternoon, my love  
> Cariño- my (little) love  
> Que poco divertido- no fun.  
> Por ti, lo que sea- for you, anything.  
> Lo siento- I’m sorry  
> Muchas gracias, cariño- Thank you very much, my love  
> por favor- please  
> Más- more  
> Mi ángel de la muerte- my angel of death  
> Te necesito- I need you  
> Sí- yes  
> Buenos noches, cariño- Good evening/night, my love
> 
> This wasn't supposed to be like this. You see, I absolutely adore Megsblackstar's vampire story No More Running. It's my guilty vampire pleasure. If you like vampires and don't mind sex or violence—or a lot of McHanzo — it's a fun read! And I maybe happened to mention that Jack and Gabe could have saved a lot of heartache if they just sat down and talked about their feelings. You know, like adults. So stupid me, I thought I'd jot down a dabble to amuse us. 
> 
> AND THEN THIS HAPPENED. I created an entire world of my own with it's own history and rules and time-line and plot.... *RIP my sanity as I start a hue project with 20 other huge projects waiting*
> 
> This is has been back-burnered for the time being. Because I have several other large projects that I really need to get back to and this one promises not to be the 4 page pwp it started out as. UGH. Characters why? 
> 
> For anyone interested:  
> Gabriel is a teyollohcuani, (there are many variant spellings) which is a Mesoamerican supernatural being. I've taken some creative liberties in regards to powers, life span, and some other things that did not come up in this chapter, but there are links below if anyone is interested in finding out more about them!  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tlahuelpuchi  
> https://multoghost.wordpress.com/2015/09/10/the-tlahuelpuchi-epidemic/  
> https://www.researchgate.net/publication/249110067_The_Global_Making_of_a_Mexican_Vampire_Mesoamerican_European_African_and_Twentieth-Century_Media_Influences_on_the_Teyollohcuani


End file.
